Twilight Kingdom Hearts Version
by Axelotle
Summary: AkuRoku; When Roxas went to the small town called Hollow Bastion he was immersed in a relationship with a boy named Axel, but is this person all he makes out to be? Rated K for later chapters -
1. Cast!

Hey, Hey hey. This is my second fanfic, sorry about the first, it major failed. I lost all the files and just can't be bothered to re-write everything. Just so you know this may be a kingdom hearts fanfic BUT it's to the plot of Twilight, obviously slightly remolded, here is the cast. (I don't own Kingdom

Bella Swan- Roxas Leonhart

Edward Cullen- Axel Strife

Jacob Black- Riku Sakke

Alice Cullen- Demyx Strife

Carlisle Cullen- Cloud Strife

Esme Cullen- Tifa Strife

Rosalie Hale- Larxene Aqua

Emmett Cullen- Lexaeus Strife

Jasper Hale- Xigbar Aqua (pronounced Ahua)

Charlie Swan- Leon Leonhart

Renee Swan- Yuna Leonhart

Harry Clearwater- Zack Raven (Final Fantasy)

Billy Black- Xemnas Sakke

Tyler Crowley- Isa Tarō

Lauren Mallory- Kairi Hyde

Mike Newton- Hayner Fae

Jessica Stanley- Selphie Lynn

Angela Weber- Xion Reef

Eric Yorkie- Rai Dawn

Sam Uley- Seifer Hope

Quil Ateara- Sora Sky

Embry Call- Tidus Elm

Paul-Wakka Langley

Jared-Auron Kae

Leah Clearwater- Fuu Raven

Seth Clearwater- Zexion Raven

Collin- Terra Shiro

Brady- Aerith Solace (I'm sorry I couldn't find another boy to fit the description)

Ephraim Black- Xehanort Sakke

James- Sephiroth

Victoria- Paine

Laurent- Ansem (Evil one)

Ok that's the cast, The next chapter will be the actual story, And you see that little button below, The one that says 'Review this story' In blue? Yeh, Press it and type in a few words and praises please, they are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter one: Decisions

Here it is Finally, I have been making the cast list and I got to a stuck end as there were too few girls, so I had to put a couple of Yaoi Pairings, other than the usual AkuRoku, (Xigdem for all the people who like it ^-^) So Ok, On with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts, Nor the plotline to Twilight, If I had either one of those I would be Bella, and Axel would be Edward, Then I would have Luxord, Dem-demy and Xiggy to bug all Day! Yays, What Fun!

Twilight

Chapter One: Decisions

My name is Roxas, I am eighteen with a short stature, I have blue eyes and unruly blonde hair, and today, everything is going to change for the better.

My mother, Yuna, my father, Leon and me were driving to the airport with the heating on high. It was minus 22 degrees in the Land of the Dragons, the icicles hanging off of the roofs of most of the houses where all the rain had frozen overnight. But we are going to leave this barren frozen place for good, we are moving to Twilight Town where there was sun, sand and sea salt Ice-cream! The best bit about it was I am moving School. No more bullies picking on how short I am anymore.

As we got to the Airport we unloaded all our suitcases and every other bit and bobs stacked on our hire car. We gave the keys to the hire company and we were off, first we checked in all our items and loaded them onto the conveyor belt.

The Airport was huge, to be honest I was slightly frightened but I would never admit it, it was embarrassing enough having to follow my mum and dad around, they were frankly the most embarrassing people ever, Leon would constantly complain in why he had to hand his gun blade to the officials and Yuna would be fussing around with her makeup and hair, I mean, how long does it take for her just to stick on some mascara?

We opted to go get some food next, since our check in wasn't for another hour, plus I was pretty hungry myself we had to miss breakfast because all the food had been cleared out the fridge yesterday. So as I grabbed a bacon roll and had Yuna pay for it I munched and stared out of the window watching the planes take off and land. After I had finished my bacon roll I was bored out of my mind, there was only so long a person could stare out of a window and hear their parents ranting before they snapped, so to stop myself I took one of the magazines from a nearby table and read, not so much as stared at the writing bewildered, who could make sense of this load of gibberish? I turned back to the front page and looked at the title 'Hello' Magazine what a load of-

"Roxas, its time to check in honey" my mother's voice startled me, to be honest I was very uptight, so with the sudden movement of my muscles made a sharp pain shoot up my spine, I groaned.

"YUNA! DON'T STARTLE ME LIKE THAT!" I shouted, I wasn't in the mood for this rubbish, I just wanted to _get_ to Twilight Town, preferably _alive._

"Ok honey, you don't have to shout at your poor old mum like that" She giggled, Leon laughed with her, She then muttered to him something about 'Having some humor inherited would have been good' I grunted at the stupid comment and got up, just deciding to act like a zombie until we got there.

-x-

The plane ride was really boring, you know, standard food, standard waitressing. Standard Brownies. The ones where you have to stab them with a fork, it either just dents the surface, or shoots off into the distance never to be seen again. That sorta stuff. At one point in the plane ride I fell asleep, only to be kicked in the back of the chair by an annoying brat. I turned round and glared at the young one until he whimpered and started crying, his mother stepped in and gave me an even worse stare, one to make your insides go cold at the intensity of it. The film was boring and everything else was just so … grey. The mass-produced grey.

So after I drifted off for the second time, we were almost at Hollow Bastion. We landed swiftly and got check out even quicker. But here was the tricky part, Luggage Reclaim.

All three of us waited at strategic points, ready to catch the luggage off the conveyor belt if an earlier person missed it. First was Leon, then Yuna, then me all of us ready to get it. After the first sack was seen we were tense, we had 12 bags in total, including the old lamp we couldn't fit into any suitcases because it was just too long. There were shouts of 'here it is' and 'wait that's not ours' and 'kids, get a trolley this one is heavy!' we were able to spot a couple of our own suitcases, the others followed after that.

After we finally got our luggage it was another 2 hours in another hire car to Twilight Town, this one is only going to last us five days though, after that I get a motorcycle (hopefully with no dent in my pocket money) and Leon and Yuna get a new Toyota. The four by four type with the tires as big as me, but that's not saying much. At least I didn't have to ride with them and I had only one helmet and set of leathers so they couldn't come on the motorcycle with me.

-x-

We got to the house after the long drive in the car, it was sunny. But a soft glowing sunny, enough to warm the surface of your skin, like a warm silk blanket. It was pleasant. I rolled the windows down and let the breeze rustle my hair, tangling it.

"We are nearly there so wake up, sleepyhead" Leon, a sarcastic being, thriving off of other peoples misfortune. He grabbed my foot, pulled it sharply upwards and made me fall onto the floor, all without swerving the car he was driving. I groaned in pain for the second time today, this moving lark wasn't good for my back.

As soon as we saw the first glimpse of Twilight Town I lightened up, it looked so sunny and happy. But it didn't mean I would fit in there, the first day of school is normally the worst.

"Do we go left first, or right when we get to the town center?" Leon asked, Yuna had a map out on her lap with some directions on a notepad in front of her nose; the hand writing was almost illegible so I wasn't surprised to see a completely confused expression on her face. I laughed inwardly.

"Right... At… first …crossroads TURN RIGHT NOW!" Leon swerved the car right "Go left after the third turning off" they followed the inscribed orders for a while until we came to our destination.

"I knew we should of got a sat nav" Leon muttered Yuna slapped him the upside of his head with the map.

"we got here just fine" Yuna growled, she had a temper sometime, even though Leon acts tough, Yuna was really the head of the family, she made all the important decisions. Like moving for example, and what a place to move to. It had a balcony and a _front lawn!_ In The land of the Dragons, everything outside would be covered in snow, But not here. The house itself was a little away from Twilight Town, but only a fifteen minute walk. So I can get to college easily. I couldn't see much of the house because the sun was glaring over it so for the moment I decided just to wait for evening to come round to take a good look. There was loads of unpacking to be done.

-x-

This took a while to write! Im sooo sorry!, I hope this is up to all of you lovely peoples standards, the next chapter will be about… well you are going to just have to see!

See that button in the corner, yeh, the button that says review, click it, it makes the whole world happier, well, my whole world happier!


End file.
